Enjoyable Meeting
by Religion0
Summary: Epona meets none other than another four-legged mount. And one she should, by all rights, be fighting. Yet it is an enjoyable meeting.


**I just realized I honestly owe you people a Epona x Ganondorf's horse... More commonly known as "Hoofed Hatred", but not called so because there's going to be a lack of hatred.**

**So, anyway, do not own. ^_^ Oh, and just for fun, this is "Twilight Princess". I know Ganondorf didn't really have much of a horse, but who cares? This Epona is much more even-tempered.**

She stomped and threw her head, the creamy mane flying wildly in response to the sudden movement. Then she stood stock-still, not a single muscle in her giant body as much a quavered.

Was she bred for war or work?

It was hard to tell, but she was solid, even to the point of being stocky, so it could be either. Very strange, since her name had instantly brought a much slimmer, feisty mare to mind. Not a calm, solid mare, probably used to having children climb all over her without even flinching.

But there it was, she was reliable and proud of it. If her master called, she'd stop at nothing to get to him. If he required she stay calm in dangerous situations, she'd stand still as a rock two miles away in the middle of a river of lava.

Foolish, but fiery. It's hard to say why that exact adjective described that trait better than any other I could have thought of. But fiery she was.

Especially as she looked up at me, warning in her gaze. She didn't want to fight, but she wouldn't hesitate to do so either.

I told her she shouldn't worry. Our masters were, truly, at the point of each others' sword, but I wouldn't attack him or her without being ordered to. Fighting me would gain her nothing.

I was actually just curious.

She asked me what about.

I made a sound of wry amusement and jumped down the low plateau, slowly walking closer towards her while telling her that something about her name had made me want to know the horse carrying such a strong name.

A strong horse would carry such a strong name, she'd replied, indicating her past working many different tasks.

I made another amused sound, moving ever closer to her. She had turned her head to keep looking at me, but her rigid stance had been exchanged with one that was simply ready to act. I told her she truly was strong, but in more ways than she thought herself.

She asked how I could know her so well after having just met her.

I answered that I had met her previously, and that I had very much enjoyed that meeting. She was easy to talk to, after all.

She hadn't answered, merely snorted and swished her tail before lowering her head to graze.

Such a serenity... I hope her master appreciates it.

She told me that he did, even though I had not told her my thoughts. I did not question how she knew my mind. She had her ways.

She lifted her head again when she realized I was still just looking at her. She didn't twitch or flinch, merely stood still under my gaze.

She asked me what I found so fascinating.

I told her I didn't know, but I guessed it was the fire on her.

She looked at me strangely when I said that, turning her head to look at herself. She said she saw no fire, what was I talking about?

I answered I wasn't sure either, then asked if she would mind if I grazed with her.

She had no objections, as long as I would stop looking at her in such a weird manner.

I asked what was so strange.

It held no temptation, just wonderment, she told me. As if I was looking at something of strange meanings, not a being of flesh and blood.

We locked eyes, looking at each other for a while. Then her ears swivelled backwards and she turned her head. She muttered that he called, then turned to look at me once more. She nodded solemnly and told me she had enjoyed our meeting, then she turned and set off at a gallop to reach her master.

I was left alone behind, but felt no sadness. I was actually very happy I had got to meet a personality such as that, much unlike what I had expected and what I had met before.

Very enjoyable indeed.

**Good enough? Please send me a review telling me of what you liked/disliked? I need it for your sakes as well, you'll be reading my stories.**


End file.
